El vuelo
by binn
Summary: . Heinrich Zemo desea más que nada venganza sobre los "héroes" que mataron a su familia, pero para lograrlo debe tener recursos económicos, y los consigue engañando y manipulando a una joven heredera hija de un millonario dueño de una cadena de hoteles de lujo.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan pertenecen a Marvel.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: Civil War del foro La Era de los Vengadores.

 **Palabras:** 652 palabras

 **Rating** : T.

 **Genero:** Angst/Drama/Crime

 **Advertencia.** Suicidio inducido.

 **Sumario**. Heinrich Zemo desea más que nada venganza sobre los "héroes" que mataron a su familia, pero para lograrlo debe tener recursos económicos, y los consigue engañando y manipulando a una joven heredera hija de un millonario dueño de una cadena de hoteles de lujo.

 **El vuelo.**

Su plan no iba a ser sencillo, aunque últimamente había desarrollado una habilidad para hacer que sus víctimas se hicieran daño solas, y ese era el plan. Destruir desde adentro a esos fenómenos, a estos supuestos superhéroes, y estos pequeños ejercicios de manipulación le servían de práctica, eso sin mencionar que llevar a cabo un plan así, requería de una gran cantidad de dinero, dinero que gracias a la señorita que tenía enfrente, ahora tenía.

Había sido facil enamorarla y convencerla de que le diera el dinero, lo que asustaba un poco a Heinrich Zemo, era la facilidad con que la convencía de matarse.

Se veía preciosa, tan delgada. Traía un vestido vaporoso que daba la ilusión de desnudo. Ella sabía como usar su cuerpo, fue lo primero que le atrajo de ella, sabía como moverlo, podría traer joyas y la ropa mas fina, o no traer nada y uno no sabría cuando es más espectacular.

"Lástima que solo es eso un espectáculo" pensó Heinrich, la gente que la veía, que la admiraba, no sabía lo mucho que ella sufría. Tenía días que la había convencido de no retener ningún alimento

Era una joven heredera que no podía tomar ninguna dedición sobre su vida, o las pocas que tomaba terminaban con el mismo resultado, ella borracha, o en la cama con algún loco, o peor, en la de él.

Sus zapatillas tenían diamantes y oro blanco, realmente ponía las cosas en perspectiva. Él la observaba desde la pequeña pero lujosa salita del hotel del padre de ella.

Habían hablado toda la noche, tonterías más que nada. No es que fuera tonta, fingía serlo, esa era otra herramienta que ella usaba, y solo funcionaba, creía ella, si él lo llegaba a creer.

Ella levanta los brazos para tocar el techo, lo poético es que a partir de este momento su hermoso cuerpo no va a envejecer, pero tampoco será mas bello.

Ahí va uno de sus costosísimos zapatos, y aunque él no puede verla sabe que sufre. Ella todavía no entiende lo cerca que esta de morir, ni entiende cómo llegó ahí, pero lo que más le preocupa en ese momento es uno de los cientos de pares de zapatos exclusivos que tiene. Zemo se estaba cansando de ella, no sabe lo que valen las cosas. No sabe lo que es el sufrimiento real, la perdida total.

Ella gira sobre su eje muy lentamente con las manos arriba y él la ve desde el sillón donde observa todo.

Ella está llorando, casi como si suplicara, pero a quién, él no la está matando.

"Esto es ridículo!..." piensa él. Luego sin levantar mucho la voz le dice con expresión dulce

-¿No entiendes que esto es lo más real que harás en su vida? Anda tonta- dice el joven con acento extranjero.- …¿Es que no ves el desperdicio? Cuando te vayas no habrá ningún cambio en el futuro de la humanidad. Sí, vas a salir en los noticieros, y sí, tus padres te lloraran, probablemente Elthon John te componga una canción y Tony Stark venga a tu funeral. Pero él que cambio el mundo por una fracción de segundo fue tu padre, y siempre vas a vivir bajo su sombra, nada de lo que…

Por un segundo Zemo puede ver la resolución en el bello rostro de ella, justo antes de dejarse caer.

Ciento veinte pisos y ella grita, se va a cansar, pero tampoco es tan lista. Él se levanta y se pone el saco, luego se acomoda la corbata pensando que tendría que volar a Washington mañana a buscar a un par de ex agentes de Hydra.

Claro que alguien iba a preguntar pero él no la había matado, él nunca había matado a nadie todavía, pero había presenciado muchas muertes. E iba a presenciar muchas más. Había llegado el momento de vengar a su familia e iba a destruirlos a todos desde adentro


End file.
